McGee's Misfortune
by Jyxxie
Summary: McGee gets picked on. But hey, he's always got people looking out for him.


I don't own NCIS. Gee, don't disclaimers get annoying to do them every story?

**Summary:** McGee gets picked on. But hey, he's always got people looking out for him.

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The clock continues its faint ticking sound, though unheard by its only companion, who had been asleep this whole time. He had agreed to work on something until he was done, and then head straight home.

That didn't work out too well.

McGee is asleep, his head on its side on his desk, arms resting on his lap below. The clock reads 4am, and McGee's computer screen casts an eerie glow on him in an otherwise dark room.

The case had been bothering him. It seemed.. like he was missing something. Just what, he wasn't sure. Gibbs had told him to sleep on it, it would come to him then. McGee had stayed late instead, to try and sort it out.. but nothing hadcome to him yet. His recent condition hadn't helped, either. He'd been feeling a little sick, a little not himself lately. He knew Gibbs had noticed it; he didn't think Tony or Ziva had picked up on it. Abby? He knew she had. She had looked at him in worry when he spaced out on her talking, then given him a big hug and a little kiss on the cheek. Hell, he'd be okay with getting sick more often, if that's the treatment.

The clock _tick, ticks_ away, and hours later, staff begin filtering in around the still-out McGee. Tony is the first to arrive, and seeing McGee asleep, decides it's the perfect opportunity for a prank. He takes his cup of coffee, rummages in his drawer-ah, there-and pours in a little garlic powder and some cayenne pepper. He mixes it with a coffee straw and sets it next to McGee, returning to his desk just in time-Ziva enters.

"Tony, you are here earl.." She glances at McGee, who is still out, and who has produced a bit of drool in his slumber. "He was here all night?"

"Guess so. How long do you think he was awake 'til?" Tony flips on his computer to check email.

"How would I know?"

Gibbs walks in, taking a sip of his coffee. He looks at the busy Tony and Ziva, and sleeping McGee with the drool puddle. He sighs and walks over to McGee, tapping him lightly on the head. "McGee, wake up. Thought I told you to go home last night."

McGee moans, mumbling something about witches and a cat and 'binx'. He slowly opens bloodshot eyes, sitting up and giving a cough. Man, he looks like hell. Of course, Tony must vocalize this point.

"Gee, McDrool, you look terrible. How much sleep did you get?"

McGee looks at Tony, then at the clock, and rubs his eyes. "Last time I saw the cock.. it was.. 3 am."

Tony can't help himself-he snorts and sniggers at what McGee said. McGee just looks at him, and Gibbs shakes his head.

"Pay attention to what you say, McGee. Clock."

McGee, still lost, shrugs and picks up the coffee that magically appeared next to him. He forgets to say a 'thanks, boss' before he takes a good, long drink-wanting to wake up.

Gibbs has the unlucky fortune of being near McGee as this happens. In seconds, McGee spews coffee all over his desk... and all over Gibbs' pants. McGee drops the cup into the garbage, jumps up and runs for water, mouth burning like a fire. "GAAAHH!"

"Dammit, McGee!" Gibbs tries to pat off the coffee from his suit, but no dice. He turns to see McGee chugging down water, which isn't really helping much. A quick look around the room, and his stare settles on Tony. "What the hell did you do?"

Tony thought he hid his look of humored guilt, but he realizes he's wrong. "It's just a little pepper, boss.." He gives a little shrug. He didn't realize he put that much in; now he feels bad.

Gibbs heads over to the coffee station, pours several creamers into a cup, and hands it to McGee, who inhales it. His face shows instant relief as the dairy calms the burn, and hhe wipes his watery eyes. "Wh.. ah.. wazzat, Boss..?"

"Go find out if Abby has any new information," Gibbs says, distracting McGee from the disaster, and to give him something to look forward to. McGee nods and heads off towards the lab, face showing relief. [Ahh, Abby.]

Gibbs turns to Tony. "Pull that again, DiNozzo, see what happens."

"What will you do?" Tony looks up nervously, and Gibbs just gives his famous stern stare. Tony shrinks back. "Understood.."


End file.
